The Laser Razor, the Force and Balance
by Kit2000
Summary: Rey was someone he couldn't get enough of. He always had a feeling of lacking something in the relations and proximity that they shared. Even if those relations and proximity were often fueled with the purest adrenaline and special Force Bonds that united them. Sensing his powerful intimate thoughts in her own mind, the young Master Jedi exhaled into his skin slowly. REYLO


**The Laser Razor, the Force and Balance**

Waking up to prepare breakfasts for her beloved man was true happiness to Rey. She enjoyed cooking for him in the early hours of the mornings, when he was getting ready for his daily duties. If to be honest, she couldn't get used to the happiness that came into her life just yet, but for now it was okay. Because she got what she had been always dreaming about.

A family.

This day wasn't an exception. The young woman stood up from a warm bed and put on her favourite white Capri and a tunic of sky-blue colour. When she was passing the bathroom, she couldn't but stop by the door, which was opened slightly. Rey peeped into the bathroom and saw her husband's bare back. He was standing by the sink only in his training black pants, which meant only one thing – he had just returned from his morning exercise with laser sword. She could see his face only in the reflection of the mirror he was looking at, and the young woman grinned at what she saw there. His face was covered with shaving foam and it made him look like real ancient with a white beard and raven-black hair. He looked so amusingly, that the girl giggled soundlessly in her fist and walked to his form. She stood beside him with a grin on her face and he smiled at her barely, yet fondly in the mirror. She returned his smile with her smug one and turned to her former rival and enemy, taking him by the chin and gently forcing him to look at her.

"Let me do it", she whispered in raw enthusiasm. Her eyes sparkled brightly in anticipation. Ben chuckled in response and gave the laser razor to her in a confident movement. The lady of the Solo family took it in her right hand and stood on her tiptoes, starting to shave her husband very slowly and carefully. Her face looked so concentrated, that Ben couldn't but let out a soft chuckle, while enjoying the process of shaving.

"You're the only one I can trust my neck, Rey", the man whispered earnestly and placed his hands on her hips possessively. It didn't take him too long to start seductively stroke them up and down.

"Better you remove your shameless hands from there", she breathed out warningly, throwing a disapproving gaze at his smirking face. "Or else I may get you hurt".

They had been married for almost a year now, but she still got too embarrassed, while looking at his shirtless figure or when he was showing her his playful and possessive ways of affection. The dark side, which was still living somewhere deep inside him, had a tendency of manifesting itself in the moments of their intimacy. Always. But, fortunately, Rey had already learnt how to pacify the uninvited Kylo Ren at the right time. And it was all because Ben Solo and Kylo Ren became one inseparable whole to the young Jedi. He became her beloved husband and the Prince of the reborn Republic.

"I believe and trust you, my star," Ben said, emitting a strange, deep and husky chuckle. He didn't hurry to take his hands off her body at all, moreover, he got so overwhelmed that he grabbed her bottom and pressed her hips to his as closely as it was possible.

The girl swallowed hard and let out a moan of pleasure.

"I'm just a woman, who cannot control herself normally. Especially, when my husband seduces me like that". She responded in a hushed, somewhat tempting tone and slid the laser razor dangerously to Kylo Ren's carotid artery. The retired Supreme Leader gulped uneasily after that accidental burning touch of the razor to his neck and put his hands up in defeat and total surrender.

Rey finished her work with a sly and satisfied smile on her lips. She had given her husband a good lesson of proper manners and now she was proud of herself. In that moment of her triumph she stood on her tiptoes again and kissed her hubby on the smoothly shaved cheek, whispering in her intriguing voice.

"I'll cook your breakfast, my Lord of Light."

Ben watched his sweetheart going to the door and disappearing behind it after sending him a promising wink. He was still impressed by her innovative views and unconventional approaches to the matter of their married life.

Ben touched his neck in the place, where a small burn from the razor hurt. Yes, just a little bit more of her pressure - and he would have become a legend for sure. But he was tempted to think that he knew how to knock the ground out from under the feet of his unmanageable Master Jedi. Though, in such moments, as it happened today, it was dangerous and risky for his own life. Therefore, it was worth thinking about more sparing ways, which he would muse about properly in the near future.

Rey was someone he couldn't get enough of. He always had a feeling of lacking something in the relations and proximity that they shared. Even if those relations and proximity were often fueled with the purest adrenaline and special Force Bonds that united them. Ben was 100% sure that he would never get tired of his "Death Star". But right now he needed a cold shower. No, better an icy one. Because he couldn't guarantee not to go hunting after a cunning "fox" right now and trapping her in his strong embrace.

The young man took a cold shower to collect his thoughts. But he still couldn't forget the unique feelings that his wife gave him while she was shaving him for the first time. Kylo Ren's face twisted and a smug smirk appeared on it as he thought about the upcoming evening. He would take his amazing woman to the most expensive and luxurious restaurant in the whole Galaxy, and after the dinner he would have special plans for her. She had lit up a fire that he had no interest in putting out just yet. Dear Rey Solo must take full responsibility for her daring actions and for Kylo Ren's unplanned appearance in the early morning of this beautiful sunny day.

He was about to turn off the shower, when he suddenly felt a powerful stream of the Force that nearly knocked him down. And then two elegant hands wrapped around him and embraced him gently from behind.

"R-rey?" he breathed out in pleasant surprise, but all he got in response was a hot kiss on the shoulder. Her amazing hands started to stroke his firm chest admiringly as she pressed herself to his back, making him realize that she was absolutely naked too.

Ben (along with Kylo Ren) let out a constrained sigh, when he felt her soft breasts against the skin of his broad back. He couldn't take it anymore. He was on the edge. He knew, sensed and saw everything she was thinking about! Her thoughts were too eloquent to be ignored. The drops sprayed by the shower suddenly froze in the air when the Force Bonds sent him an image of a single bright vision from his wife's mind. It seemed that beloved Rey missed his company as much as he did miss hers. However, that bright flash of her astonishing and blood-warming thoughts was ridiculously replaced by a different vision of something burned, which supposed to become his morning meal.

Was she fantasizing about him secretly, that she accidently had burned the promised breakfast? Ben's lips stretched out in a broad and proud smile, which was not destined to be seen by the true culprit of the entire commotion.

"I'm sorry, I burned your breakfast," Rey announced without a trace of regret and began to run a path of hot kisses down the line of his spine. "I sensed you calling me desperately, and the Force Bonds sent me here."

The Force Bonds, huh? Not so long ago, Kylo Ren was angry with those so called Force Bonds and Rey herself, because they tormented him with their constant presence in his mind and life. But now! Oh yes! The infamous Bonds were his best ally in the constant campaign of winning the heart of this unassailable amazon!

And now he desperately needed his Rey right here and right now! She was everything to him!

Sensing his powerful intimate thoughts in her own mind, the young Master Jedi exhaled into his skin slowly and with her forehead pressing against his mighty back, she whispered timidly and embarrassedly:

"I'm right here, Ben."

The Force knew exactly, what everyone needed for Balance. This is how the Force protected the world in the whole world and in the entire Galaxy.

 ** _A/N Sooo, did you like it? We want to know your opinion and impressions!_** ** _So, review, please~_** ** _please?~ Yey to married ReyLo!_**


End file.
